herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan "Wingspan" Park
Nathan Park, also known as Wingspan, is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix animated superhero series Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. He is a student of the Academy for Future Leadership. He is best friends with Jake "Stretch" Armstrong and Ricardo "Omni-Mass" Perez.` He was voiced by Steven Yeun, who portrays Glenn Rhee from The Walking Dead, Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wan from The Legend of Korra, Bo from The Star and Little Cato from Final Space. Biography Nathan grew up in Charter City,a technologically advanced utopia that was once a gang ridden city, with his best friend Jake Armstrong, and his large family with six siblings, and his grandfather, who was once a reporter. In his teen years, Nathan attended the Academy for Future Leadership with Jake. One day, during botany class, after receiving a back a test he did poorly on, Nathan was partnered with Jake and Ricardo Perez, a new student that Jake was giving a tour to, for a project. After school ended, the three went to Jake's apartment to work on the project, however, while Nathan and Jake worked on the project, Ricardo was playing games. After Ricardo convinces Jake to be more flexible and Jake thinks about engaging in parkour, despite Nathan's worries, Jake and Ricardo decide to do parkour, much to Nathan's chagrin. While out doing parkour, they fall into a storage facility for Charter City's own tech company Rook Unlimited, and manage to cause can canisters of a compound called flexarium, to be spilled all over the warehouse and get covered in it. After they are almost arrested by Rook Unlimited's security force led by head of security, Malcolm Kane, Nathan and the others discover that the flexarium has given them superpowers and quickly use them to avoid being captured by Kane and Rook Unlimited's security. After they escape, they return home until they see that Dr. Don Robertson, a disgruntled Rook Unlimited employee, is mutated into a giant monster attacks Jonathan Rook, the CEO and Founder of the company. After Nathan along with Ricardo is convinced by Jake, who feels they are responsible for the monster that need to help. They make costumes for themselves and help fight the rock monster before it escape. When Nathan and the others attempt to follow him, they are stopped by Kane and his security force, and willfully allow themselves to apprehended and brought to Rook Unlimited tower. As Nathan thinks Rook himself is going to arrest them, he is surprised when kindly welcomes them, after he was saved by Jake earlier in the fight, then tells the three he wants to hire to be the official superheroes of Charter City, much to their excitement. Personality He is fairly quite in school and he is a little bit of shyness when he saw a girl named Erika Violette who got crush on her. Along with Jake, he helps with his classwork and is shown to care a lot of siblings, he yelled Ricardo after he missed his sister's spelling bee. As his alter-ego Wingspan, he is less shy and supportive to his team. Powers and abilities * *;Flexarium body *;Mantaray diving *;Parkour Gallery Images Flex Fighters .png|Wingspan with the Flex Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence